


Never Alone

by csichick_2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel wants to make sure Thea knows she's never alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Laurel knew that it was hard for Thea when Oliver left.  Her brother was her only remaining family – she’s not counting Malcolm for a number of reasons – and that’s something that Laurel understands all too well.  Factor in the situation with Roy, and pretty much everyone she’s ever had has left her in one way or another.  Because of that, Laurel’s going to make sure that Thea knows she has one person that is always going to be there for here.

 

She’s a little surprised when Thea essentially moves in with her, but at the same time it makes sense.  Laurel wouldn’t want to continue to live in an apartment where she almost died either.  It was a little weird at first – Laurel wasn’t used to sharing her space – but pretty quickly it was like it had always been that way.

 

Things started to change when Thea got hurt during a fight.  It was a minor injury, but the fear that gripped Laurel made her realize that Thea had become more than just Oliver’s little sister.  And also more than just a friend.  She avoided Thea for a few days – or at least as well as anyone could avoid someone they shared an apartment with – to come to terms with her feelings.  She’d always been able to appreciate when another woman was attractive, but this is the first time that her feelings has gone deeper than that.  Though that wasn’t the largest obstacle that Laurel had to deal with – that was the fact that she had previously dated and been intimate with both Oliver and Tommy.  Even if Thea were attracted to women – for which Laurel has no indication either way – she wouldn’t blame her for not wanting to go there with someone had been with both of her older brothers.  Laurel decides that the best thing to do for now is to just ignore her feelings for Thea, even though she knows that could backfire spectacularly in the long run.

 

Except Thea has other plans.  Someone she had figured out why Laurel was ignoring her and made it very clear that she was interested.  It could all blow up in their faces when Oliver finds out – not that he can take any moral high ground there considering his past with Sarah – but they’ll worry about that later.


End file.
